


Photographs

by princess_schez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_schez/pseuds/princess_schez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes across some old photographs, and he and Sam relive a long-ago Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> Not set during any particular season, so no worry of spoilers. Also, I'd like to thank my wonderful betas, gidgetgal9, and our two respective Lisa's, for looking it over. :-D You guys rule!

Dean sprawled out on Bobby’s couch, beer in hand, watching as his geeky brother pulled out a stack of books from the older hunter’s massive collection and sat down opposite him.  
  
Fervently, Sam went through one of the colossal books, and Dean couldn't help but laugh at his brother, as Sam's tongue stuck out ever so slightly, a sign that meant he was in deep concentration mode.  
  
"Dude, it’s the holidays. It's time for a break." Dean took a long sip of his beer.  
  
"We’ll have time for a break soon, Dean; we need to find out what we’re dealing with first."  
  
 _Leave it to Sam to want to work during the holidays_. Dean sighed, before taking another swallow of his beer.  
  
Sam looked up at his brother, the patented puppy eyes clearly evident.  
  
Dean sighed again, but more loudly this time. Grumbling, he put his beer aside and reached for a book. There was no getting around Sam when he had his mind set on something. Just as there was no avoiding that puppy look.  
  
"I’m doing this under protest, you know," Dean said, but Sam just ignored him.  
  
Cracking open the ancient tome, Dean began flipping through the pages, looking for any kind info on the recent evil they were facing, when something loose fell out of the book. Bending over, Dean saw they were old photographs. Naturally, his curiosity was piqued as he got a closer look at them, and a small smile crept over his face.  
  
"Sammy, you gotta see this."  
__________ __  
  
Christmas, 1986  
  
"Sammy, Dad said we can open our gifts now, so you better get in here!"

Dean Winchester sat down in his Uncle Bobby’s favorite chair, present in hand, and waited - albeit not patiently - for Sam to toddle into the room. When he finally appeared, Sam had a towel tied around his neck like a superhero cape.  
  
"I’m not Sammy, I’m Superman!" he exclaimed as he hurried toward his brother and dad, the towel flapping behind him. "That’s what Uncle Bobby says."  
  
"Well, Superman," John laughed, picking up Sam and setting him on the couch next to his brother, "Santa came by and left a little something for you and Dean."  
  
Sammy’s face lit up when he saw the package his dad was now handing him. Excitedly, he began to tear into the wrapping with his chubby hands, shreds of paper and ribbon falling to the floor.  
  
Dean had already torn into his gift, and his fist pumped the air. He held up a pair of kid-sized military-style boots that were similar to the ones that his dad always wore, and Dean always admired. "Awesome!"  
  
Sammy had just managed to get his present opened and was halfway to pulling out a dark green coat when a flash of light blinded him. He looked up and saw his Uncle Bobby snapping away on the camera.  
  
The young brothers, being the camera hogs that they were, smiled big toothy grins as John put his arm around the boys and smiled with them for the camera.  
  
When Bobby had to stop to reload his camera, John handed the boys one more present each.  
  
"I’ll get it open before you do," Dean said, issuing a challenge to his younger brother.  
  
"No way!" Sammy said, gleefully accepting the challenge.  
  
"Wow, look at you two going to town," Bobby commented at the sight of the two boys.  
  
"I’m going to beat him," Sammy said with smile as he looked up at the only uncle he ever knew.  
  
"You wish," Dean replied.  
__________  
  
"Wow, I forgot about that," Sam said, looking at the pictures with a sort of longing inside him.  
  
"Yeah, it was one of the few Christmases that Dad was actually around for," Dean replied. He sounded a bit wistful himself. But he pushed aside the chick-flick feelings and handed Sam the photos.  
  
"Of course you looked like a total idiot with that cape on," Dean added with a smirk.  
  
"Dude, I was three and a half."  
  
"Yeah, but you still looked like an idiot."  
  
Sam punched Dean in the arm.  
  
"Ow. Bitch."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
  
The End.

  



End file.
